wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arcin
Arcin is a SkyWing/Scavenger recombinant created by Wonder. Do not steal him please Appearance Due to his recombined genes, Arcin walks on his hind legs similarly to a Scavenger. His tail is noticeably shorter and more rigid than that of a normal dragon's, as it is used mainly for balance, and his wings are smallish and somewhat weak; they are able to keep him in the air only for short distances. For longer flights or battles, he is forced to wear a system of metal braces that wrap around his chest and shoulders as well to provide muscle support. His face is somewhat flatter and his snout is more pushed and short than usual. Instead of being completely covered with scale plating as a regular SkyWing would be, Arcin has light, thick rusty-red skin that is plated with scales on his shoulders, wrists, forearms, neck, back, legs, chest and tail. He has the same head-fur that most Scavengers posess; it is sleek, somewhat choppy, has been bleached to a very pale gold color by the scientists and falls around his horns, ears and face. It was neatly cropped when he resided in the Lab, however since achieving combat clearance it has grown rather long although he still bleaches it regularly out of habit. Its natural color is a medium reddish blond. On his left forearm is his ID code tattoo -- RCN104; the name Arcin ''is derived from this Abilities Arcin's other defining feature besides his bipedal stance is the skill he has in his hands -- they're more like hands than claws, with skin instead of scales on their palms, short claws and nimble fingers. His fine motor skills are really well developed, enabling him to handle small delicate objects easily. The batch of Warborns Arcin was produced in was designed for smarts, able to make their own decisions on the battlefield and strategize with ease. They were crossed with some of the most intelligent lesser creatures on the continent; due to a recent Scavenger study, their brainpower was deemed appropriate for recombinance, and the product was Arcin As a result of this idea of brains over brawn, Arcin's intelligence is ''way over that of a regular Warborn. He's one of the few that can read and write, and is capable of understanding abstract ideas like tactics. However, his physical power is limited. He is a weak flier and doesn't have much muscle power, giving him few advantages in a melee fight. His SkyWing abilities are also compromised; he can breathe weak flames, but their range is short and they aren't very hot. Personality Quiet and reserved from the time he hatched, Arcin wasn't expected to be a good soldier or even survive. He surprised the scientists by living to a dragonet stage, where the training of his Warborn batch began. One by one the other Warborns caused problems for the scientists or complied with their wishes. One by one they were eliminated or cleared for combat until only Arcin was left. He was thought to be too quiet, too compassionate, with a tendency towards cowardice and running away from fights, and the scientists didn't want to waste all their hard work retraining him for strategy. Their answer was harder training, harsher punishments, less rest and more stress for the poor dragonet. He was forced to kill on a weekly basis, as the scientists tried harder and harder to break him and turn him into the soldier he was expected to be. And then, finally, after almost two years, they broke him. They were overjoyed, and on his seventh hatch-day he was finally cleared to serve in the War. Arcin almost has multiple personality disorder due to this -- one side of him is compassionate, quiet and peaceful, while the other, the one that shows on the battlefield, is fierce and ruthless and destructive. He doesn't ''want ''to kill per say, but he feels that there is no other choice and that it's what he was created to do. Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Scavengers Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Wonder Rainwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)